Abstract To oversee and coordinate the activities of the two core facilities; manage the solicitation, review, and evaluation of pilot projects; and orchestrate the evaluation of all cores for the Phase 111 program, the NDSU CPR COBRE requests funds to support an Administrative Core. The Project Director/Coordinator, Mukund Sibi, will be assisted in the organization of the Center by an Internal Steering Committee made up of NDSU and UND researchers and by an External Advisory Committee made up of three nationally recognized scientists with a strong background understanding of the philosophy and goals of the COBRE program. The Administrative Assistant will help with financial and reporting organization, as well as making arrangements for all travel and assessment meetings. The Administrative Assistant will also collect data and help to compile reports for the Center, and will serve as the contact for information about the Center.